megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack
is a Russian robotics engineer member of the Stravinsky Science Academy, and lives with his daughter, Kalinka. In Mega Man 4, he sent a letter to Dr. Light stating that he has created eight Robot Masters (consisting of Bright Man, Dive Man, Dust Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Skull Man, and Toad Man) and sent them to take over the world, in order to show the world his genius. Mega Man set out to defeat the eight new Robot Masters, and made his way to Cossack's Siberian fortress. Just as he defeated Cossack, Proto Man appeared with Kalinka and revealed the truth: Dr. Wily had kidnapped Kalinka and forced Dr. Cossack to build the robots as ransom. After Mega Man defeated Wily once again, Dr. Cossack built a robotic bird called Beat for him, as a gift for saving his daughter. Dr. Cossack appears in the "Navi Mode" of Mega Man 5 in the Mega Man: Anniversary Collection to provide gameplay hints to Mega Man. Cossack Catcher The Cossack Catcher is the machine that Dr. Cossack uses in the fourth Cossack stage. Its design is based on the UFO prize catchers commonly found in arcades. Its weakness is the Dust Crusher. Mega Man can also use the Wire Adapter to inflict some damage against the machine. To avoid the risk of getting caught by the claw while standing directly under the machine, Mega Man should stand against the step in the boss room and begin firing the Wire Adapter just before the claw is directly over him. There is also the chance, if the machine is low enough, of hitting it twice with one shot of the Wire -- once on the way up, and again on the way back down. The battle will end when the Cossack Catcher has only two units of health left. Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Cossack Catcher receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. Other media Dr. Cossack appears in Archie Comics' Mega Man comic series and in the manga Rockman 4, Rockman 6, Rockman 8, Mega Man Megamix and Mega Man Gigamix. Gallery Dr. Cossack.jpg|Dr. Cossack's original artwork. mm4_cossackcatcher.png|Cossack Catcher original artwork. R6Cossack.jpg|Dr. Cossack's short appearance in the Rockman 6 manga. R8CossackA.png|Dr. Cossack in the Rockman 8 manga. R8CossackB.png|Dr. Cossack in the Rockman 8 manga. Dr.Cossack.jpg|Dr.Cossack + Sasoreenu figure Trivia * In the same fashion as fellow scientists Albert Wily and Thomas Light, Master Mikhail of the Sage Trinity in Mega Man ZX Advent was named after him. * The cartoon series version of Dr. Cain bears a slight resemblance to Dr. Cossack. * Dr. Cossack's full name may have come from the last Soviet leader, Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev. * Despite being mentioned in Beat's data card in Mega Man & Bass, Dr. Cossack, himself, was absent from the database. * One portion of his castle stage layout made its way into Mega Man 10's Endless Stage. * Cossack's last name was based on the elite Russian horsemen the Cossack, who were ruthless soldiers in combat. es:Dr. Cossack Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans